


Eυχαριστώ

by Celtic_song



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era concesso ai mortali la speranza di ritornare in vita con il corpo con il quale erano morti, nemmeno ai 108 specter di Hades. Quando Mu aveva affiancato Shaka davanti al Muro del Pianto sapeva che non sarebbe tornato, per questo, in sintonia con gli altri undici compagni, aveva affidato ai cinque guerrieri alle loro spalle il compito di salvare Athena e riportarla sana e salva in vita. Aveva chiuso gli occhi solo all'impatto contro il muro ma non aveva temuto il dolore di sgretolarsi le ossa e disperdersi come cenere al vento, non ora che erano di nuovo tutti insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eυχαριστώ

“È strano tornare a casa... è tutto uguale... gli stessi odori... le stesse sensazioni... le stesse cose... ti rendi conto che l'unico a essere cambiato sei tu.”

Lo strano caso di Benjamin Button

 

 

Il selciato che conduceva al Santuario era erto e ricolmo di spine, pronte a pungere l'incauto visitatore che osasse addentrarsi per quell'impervia via per giungere sino al tempio della dea vergine che presiedeva quei luoghi. La maggior parte degli apprendisti ad un terzo della scalinata capitolava e doveva essere portato a braccia dai saint più grandi, ma non si escludevano le eccezioni. Milo, il giovane orfano trovato per caso dal Gran Sacerdote, avvezzo a lunghe fughe dai mercanti derubati, aveva resistito stoicamente fino a metà prima di svenire tra le braccia di Sagittarius e Gemini, mentre l'ultimo arrivato, ancora sotto shock per il cambio di clima e di lingua, temprato dalle vette impervie dello Jamir era riuscito a crollare dopo ben tre quarti di cammino. A Shion, il cui sguardo coperto dalla maschera non aveva abbandonato il fanciullo per un solo istante, non era certamente sfuggita la mano discreta di Saga che lo aiutava a mettere più slancio nelle gambe, né il fatto che Aiolos l'avesse portato per cinque scalini stretto al petto con la scusa di evitargli una buca impossibile da superare per le sue gambette puerili, ma il bambino se l'era cavata egregiamente anche da solo. Una volta giunto in cima, si era trovato davanti lo spettacolo delle dodici case stiracchiate lungo tutto quell'infernale percorso fatto di scale che portava al Gran Sacerdote, al suo maestro. Ma quello era un segreto e tale sarebbe dovuto rimanere; Shion di Aries era tale fintantoché si trovavano in Tibet, al Santuario non era che il Gran Sacerdote e si sarebbe dovuto inchinare al suo passaggio e obbedire a qualsiasi sua richiesta. I suoi due compagni, l'uno dal sorriso più caldo e dolce che avesse mai visto l'altro pregno di un'aura quasi divina intrecciata al biondo dei suoi morbidi e lunghi capelli, lo scortarono lievi fino alla Prima Casa, dinnanzi alla quale si fermarono.

“Questa, una volta completata l'investitura, sarà la tua casa” nemmeno quando parlava il sorriso dolce abbandonava le labbra di quel cavaliere “Ormai quasi tutti i saint sono stati scelti quindi non temere, non dovrai sentirti solo” si concesse di sfiorargli i capelli color ginestra. “La casa del Toro è già occupata, e Saga sarà subito dopo quindi per qualsiasi cosa potrai sempre rivolgerti a lui e” gli fece un occhiolino scherzoso “Se mai avrai tanta voglia di faticare, potrai allungarti fino alla nona casa per uno spuntino” udendo i passi grevi del Sacerdote, i due gli carezzarono una guancia per uno poi si dileguarono rapidi e silenziosi, lasciandolo nelle capaci mani del tibetano. Questi, una volta giunto al fianco del discepolo, lo scortò gentile nella casa dell'Ariete, fino ad arrivare agli appartamenti privati ancora chiusi. Trovarono un angolo abbastanza fresco e si accomodarono sul divano dal colore stinto. Il Gran Sacerdote si tolse elmo e maschera e per l'allievo fu come un segnale: si gettò tra le sue braccia in lacrime e lasciò che le sue mani gentili consolassero le sue spalle con dolci tocchi discreti e che la veste candida permettesse lui di purificarsi di tutta la tensione accumulata nel viaggio e nella salita. Solo una volta che il sole fu tramontato Mu di Aries smise di piangere.

 

 

In molti l'avevano avvisato che lo sbalzo sarebbe stato notevole, soprattutto per lui che aveva ancora sette anni, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse rimpiangere il Jamir così tanto. Lì era tutto così diverso ed esotico che non riusciva proprio ad ambientarsi e finiva col rimanere segregato nella prima casa a guardare da una finestra Aiolos insegnare al fratello come prendere la mira e Saga strigliare quasi ogni giorno quel gruppetto multietnico di tre bambini – uno spagnolo, uno svedese e un italiano- sempre colpevoli di qualche marachella cattiva ai danni dei più piccoli. La prima volta che uscì dalla casa fuori dall'orario dei pasti -in cui zampettava fino alla mensa, elogiava mentalmente la cucina dei due ragazzi più grandi poi tornava lesto nella prima casa- fu perché spronato da Aiolos.

Il giovane entrò nella prima casa con un gran sorriso in volto e l'aria raggiante.

“Oggi iniziano le lezioni” esordì allegro “Saga ha ceduto e finalmente insegnerà greco ai saint stranieri, perché non vai anche tu? Magari può tornarti utile” effettivamente erano due mesi ormai che si trovava in Grecia e aveva imparato solo a balbettare “Eυχαριστώ” quando veniva porto lui il piatto fumante ma niente di più. Così, alla proposta di Sagittarius fu tentato di mettere il naso fuori dal tempio ma ci volle del bello e del buono per convincerlo a farlo davvero. Alla fine però, il piccolo tibetano sedeva nella sala arieggiata insieme ad altri dieci dodici bambini e ogni sguardo che sentiva bruciare sui suoi vestiti o sulle sue sopracciglia, si faceva più piccino. A porre fine alle sue sofferenze ci pensò la folta chioma di Saga, attorcigliata sulla testa per scongiurare il caldo, che entrò provvidenzialmente nell'istante in cui un ragazzino sembrava intenzionato a rivolgergli la parola. Aveva lo sguardo verde e i capelli color grano, non sembrava appartenere alle calde montagne greche ma nemmeno provenire da un luogo tanto oscuro come Mu, tuttavia per tutta la durata della lezione lanciò occhiate in tralice al piccolo tibetano.

 

Il giorno successivo Misty, così aveva scoperto si chiamasse quel ragazzino quando un compagno l'aveva chiamato, gli si sedette accanto, senza una parola. Non gli fece neanche un sorriso, solo si accomodò elegantemente al suo fianco e seguì la lezione con occhi brillanti e attenti, senza lasciar trasparire il minimo accenno di interesse verso il bambino che la lezione precedente aveva tanto guardato. Contento di aver trovato un possibile futuro amico, Mu si era dedicato con più entusiasmo alla pagina di etha che doveva riempire, immediatamente richiamando l'attenzione un poco perplessa di Gemini per la furia con cui picchiettava sulla tavoletta per incidere i segni.

 

La mattina Mu si era svegliato molto più felice rispetto ai giorni precedenti, felice di rivedere Misty alla lezione di Saga -mai il cavaliere aveva occupato un posto tanto alto nel suo cuore prima di decidere di iniziare quelle lezioni di greco- così non attese la colazione ma uscì prima per passeggiare nel giardino che si estendeva per tutto il perimetro del Santuario. Appena uscito capì di non essere stato il solo a pensare un piano del genere perché il terreno brulicava di giovani guerrieri e saint investiti, che giravano sotto il peso delle armature. Passeggiò un poco tra loro, senza incontrare un viso noto, finché non sentì una voce a lui conosciuta. Alzò la testa e vide Misty, circondato da un gruppetto di altri apprendisti, che camminava spensierato nella direzione opposta alla sua e prossimo a vederlo. Difatti il francese si fermò ad un passo da lui e gli fece un sorriso un poco altezzoso.

“Mu quasi di Aries” lo apostrofò sogghignando scherzoso; il tibetano guardò a terra fintantoché non ebbe racimolato abbastanza coraggio da alzare la testa e fargli la linguaccia.

Preso in contropiede, Misty fece un passo indietro per la sorpresa e lo sdegno.

“Ma..”

“Come osi, piccola capretta cinese?” sbottò uno dei suoi compagni “Ti ha salutato, mica insultato”. Confuso da tanta aggressività, senza nemmeno aver capito cosa gli fosse stato detto, Mu pensò di rimediare mostrando la lingua anche a lui.

“Sei un insolente!” nonostante il richiamo di Misty, il 'Dedalus!' che si udì provenire da qualche parte del tempio, a fermare la mano del cavaliere della Mosca fu un grido straniero.

“Deixe-o em paz!” un ragazzino basso e massiccio corse verso di loro agitando i pugni ostile, rivolgendo sguardi rabbiosi all'aggressore del tibetano.

“Fique fora, pouco touro” ricambiò nella stessa lingua ma il bambino non sembrò intimorito da quell'ingiunzione, difatti portò Mu dietro la sua schiena e strinse i palmi grandi quanto le spalle del giovane Ariete.

“Ti ho detto di starne fuori” e quella volta sferrò il pugno contro il bambino, spedendolo a terra con un tonfo. Gli altri compagni, il drappello stretto intorno a Misty, si sciolsero dalla loro posa e circondarono i due incauti saint, pronti a rivendicare l'affronto subito al più bello di loro. Prima ancora che potessero iniziare a colpirli a dovere però, furono pietrificati sul posto da una voce imperiosa.

“Ancora un gesto Dedalus della Mosca e dirai addio alla tua investitura” il mondo sembrò fermarsi e aprirsi per fare largo a Saga di Gemini, serio come mai l'aveva visto il giovane Aries. Il ragazzo si fermò davanti al gruppetto e li squadrò uno per uno con aria severa. “Cosa vi è venuto in mente? Una rissa nel Santuario?” Misty provò a parlare ma venne ignorato dal cavaliere che invece non aveva occhi che per Dedalus, ancora in prossimità della sua vittima a terra.

“Mi ha offeso” provò a giustificarsi quello ma non servì a far cambiare nemmeno impercettibilmente l'espressione di Gemini, affiancato poi da Sagittarius, che lo spedì insieme a tutto il gruppo in punizione nella mensa e a pulire l'arena la sera. I due poi aiutarono il bambino a terra a rialzarsi e, dopo essersi sincerati che stesse bene, andarono a occuparsi dei penitenti. Rimasti soli, Mu guardò con occhioni curiosi il suo salvatore, perplesso da quell'aria familiare che aveva sebbene non gli venisse in mente un'occasione dove l'avesse visto. Era piuttosto alto, molto più di lui, e piazzato, una sorta di armadio in miniatura, lunghi capelli color cacao e il naso più brutto e storto che avesse mai visto il tibetano. La pelle bronzea del bambino arrossì nel sentirsi osservato con tanta concentrazione ma sorrise comunque al piccolo Mu porgendogli la mano.

“Aldebaran” si presentò impacciato, sperando che il compagno non pretendesse da lui una padronanza del greco superiore ad un “Buongiorno” o “Buona sera”. Interdetto, Mu gli strinse la mano, fece per fare la linguaccia anche a lui ma, conscio della fraintendibilità del gesto, si limitò a sorridergli timido. Si portò una mano al petto.

“Mu” si toccò nervoso la coda poi lo guardò ancora negli occhi “Eυχαριστώ”

 

Il giorno dopo, a lezione, Misty si era messo il più lontano possibile dal tibetano che, con somma sorpresa, si era visto affiancare dal corpulento salvatore del giorno precedente, impacciato e timido. Saga, per quel giorno in compagnia di Aiolos e altri saint più anziani, sbuffò seccato.

“Visto l'incidente di ieri” i suo occhi saettarono ai colpevoli freddi come pugnali poi ritornarono del quotidiano sguardo brillante e dolce “Credo sia più opportuno fare una piccola digressione sui diversi tipi di cultura che coesistono qui al Santuario per evitare altri spiacevoli fraintendimenti.” così tutta la classe finì col scoprire che in Tibet si era soliti salutare tirando fuori la lingua, un'antica tradizione per dimostrare agli altri di non essere la reincarnazione di re malvagio dalla lingua nera. Dedalus, forse per la prima e unica volta nella sua vita, si vergognò di se stesso.

 

 

Aldebaran si era rivelato essere il suo vicino di tempio, il cavaliere del Toro custode della seconda casa, molto affabile e gentile. Più di una volta l'aveva invitato a prendere un sorso di quella bevanda nativa dei suoi posti, quella specie di the forte e amaro che gli aveva presentato come 'caffè' e che a Mu era piaciuto un terzo del sorriso del padrone di casa. Era per vedere quello sguardo timido che saliva gli scalini e mandava giù quel brodo troppo forte, solo per sentire la sua tonante voce rimbombare per le colonne e il timpano del tempio. La loro amicizia era cresciuta a piccoli passi, come la salita verso il Santuario lungo tutti gli scalini, le cui pause erano i lunghi viaggi di Mu in Tibet e le missioni che di volta in volta venivano loro affidate. Con lui più che con altri il saint dell'Ariete aveva legato, permettendo solo a lui e a Virgo della sesta casa di venire a conoscenza di sui segreti estremamente personali, una concessione che non avrebbe mai rimpianto poiché entrambi si rivelarono degni di tale fiducia. Quando Mu si rese conto che i battiti del suo cuore acceleravano troppo alla vista di Aldebaran e che niente aveva il potere di calmarlo quanto la sua voce se ne sentì spaventato e, non fidandosi di quella nuova versione di Shion così fredda e cattiva, si rifugiò in Jamir nella totale solitudine finché qualche povera donna non abbandonò dinnanzi alla sua porta un bambino dai ciuffetti rossi e il pianto vivace. In rispetto della fatica compiuta dalla madre pur di affidare il figlio a mani capaci, il saint dell'Ariete lo allevò come un fratello, trasmettendogli la propria arte e iniziandolo al percorso del cavaliere; a nulla valsero i richiami che il Grande Tempio inviava, poteva attendere che Kiki divenisse un guerriero di Athena a tutti gli effetti prima che lui tornasse ad Atene sotto il comando del Gran Sacerdote. Così il grande Mu attese, attese e si vide passare dinnanzi la determinazione di Sirio, l'ignominia di Cancer nell'aggredire un cavaliere a lui inferiore e i quattro cavalieri di bronzo che chiedevano di poter attraversare la prima casa. Sentì con dolore il cosmo dei compagni spegnersi man mano che essi passavano di casa in casa e in cuor suo sperò e pregò che avesse fatto la scelta più giusta. Contò il numero crudele di corpi che si erano accumulati in quella salita fino al Gran Sacerdote e pianse in silenzio la dipartita dei compagni durante la notte. Quando Dhoko della Bilancia permise lui di abbandonare il tempio che era suo dovere difendere per andare dietro ai tre cavalieri traditori, udì qualcosa dentro di sé agonizzare farfugliando il nome del maestro, empio e disertore quanto Saga e i suoi compagni le cui orme stava seguendo. Quando però vide la sagoma di Aldebaran stagliarsi forte e impotente davanti alla seconda casa e si accorse che la vita era ormai sfilata da quel corpo massiccio, ebbe la certezza che la sua anima fosse andata in frantumi e giacesse nei meandri del suo corpo irrimediabilmente morta. Sfiorò l'armatura del Toro e percepì il dolciastro odore di morte, così ebbe salva la vita. Nel mentre che Niobe di Deep si sgretolava sotto la potenza del Great Horn, piangendo Mu di Aries lasciò anche la seconda casa. Ripensò al sacrificio dell'amico e al fatto che solo grazie a lui potesse essere salvo così si terse dal volto le lacrime e le affidò al vento.

“ Eυχαριστώ, Aldebaran”

 

 

Non era concesso ai mortali la speranza di ritornare in vita con il corpo con il quale erano morti, nemmeno ai 108 specter di Hades. Quando Mu aveva affiancato Shaka davanti al Muro del Pianto sapeva che non sarebbe tornato, per questo, in sintonia con gli altri undici compagni, aveva affidato ai cinque guerrieri alle loro spalle il compito di salvare Athena e riportarla sana e salva in vita. Aveva chiuso gli occhi solo all'impatto contro il muro ma non aveva temuto il dolore di sgretolarsi le ossa e disperdersi come cenere al vento, non ora che erano di nuovo tutti insieme. Le loro anime si erano perdonate i reciproci sbagli ancor prima che le loro menti formulassero il pensiero, e la decisione era stata unanime, così come il sacrificio. Non aveva mai pensato a cosa ci potesse essere dietro tutto quel dolore, aveva appena calcato l'intero inferno pur di giungere dai propri compagni eppure non sapeva cosa ci fosse ad attenderlo oltre quello sforzo e quella fatica, l'unica cosa che si concesse di sperare mentre avveniva la collisione fu che, ovunque si fossero trovati, almeno sarebbero stati insieme.

Poi fu solo luce. E silenzio.

 

Per assurdo si accorse che stavano tornando in vita proprio dall'oscurità, che iniziò a colare lenta nel suo campo visivo portando con sé vecchie sensazioni e una pesantezza mai dimenticata di un corpo fatto di carne e nervi. La sua anima, che fino ad allora si era sentita tanto leggera, faticò a rientrare in quella custodia di sangue e muscoli ma di buon grado, bastò il pensiero del Sole, dell'aria, dei suoi amici, di Kiki e della sua signora che soave lo richiamava a sé; così gli fu dolce il ritorno a casa, tra le braccia di Athena.

In seguito scoprì che non solo a loro era stato concesso un rientro, anche alle altre vittime della guerra era stato offerto un corpo e chi sì chi no avevano accettato la proposta. C'era stato chi si era trovato meglio dall'altra parte e aveva declinato con un sorriso l'offerta, come Dhoko che finalmente si era ricongiunto a Shion e aveva deciso di non lasciarlo più andare, nemmeno per vivere perché senza di lui la sua vita sarebbe stata vuota e sarebbe stato morire di nuovo per il suo cuore. Rimasti in undici i cavalieri ritornarono incerti alle proprie esistenze quotidiane, senza potersi nascondere l'un l'altro però quanto l'esperienza avesse segnato qualcosa in loro e quanto ora amassero quella vita e tutto ciò che essa includeva. Mu per slacciarsi definitivamente dagli strascichi di luce che gli erano rimasti addosso tornò in Tibet, tornò a casa con Kiki, e vi restò per qualche tempo a meditare nel suo palazzo, accudito come un bambino dal suo allievo che ben comprendeva il suo stordimento. Ci era voluto tanto coraggio perché tornasse in Grecia ma una volta messo piede nel Santuario, vide che anche gli altri -ciascuno a modo proprio- erano liberi dai brandelli di paradiso che avevano visto e rifiutato gentilmente; a dirglielo fu l'impetuoso e inaspettato abbraccio di Shaka che mai si era lasciato andare a tanto slancio, lo sguardo molto più pacato di Milo e il bacio che lui stesso si ritrovò inspiegabilmente a dare alla guancia di Saga, prima di stringerlo a sé. Solo dopo quello scambio ripresero normalmente a vivere, solo dopo che l'esperienza si era sedimentata in loro. Eppure quando chiudeva gli occhi Mu ancora vedeva tutta quella luce e quel torpore che lo chiamavo, che lo invitavano a tornare e a lasciare che fossero altri a fare il compito che lui aveva egregiamente compiuto, e vi erano sere in cui le loro voci si facevano più forti. Il saint dell'Ariete sapeva che era stato concesso loro un privilegio unico e non aveva intenzione di sprecare la lezione impartitagli, fu questo a convincerlo a girarsi dall'altro lato nel letto e ignorare quella dolcezza.

La loro sintonia sembrava essersi rafforzata tanto che non avevano bisogno di aprir bocca per comprendersi, così al Santuario tornò la vita ma non la parola, e fu necessario l'avvento dei cinque cavalieri minori perché essa tornasse timida a rinfrescare la gola di alcuni di loro. Il primo fu Milo, celebre per la sua loquacità, cui bastò una domanda dolce di Shun per sciogliere la voce e ricominciare a parlare, agli altri fu necessario più tempo ma bene o male tutti si videro strappata una manciata di sillabe da quei ragazzini. Kiki seguì i cinque immediatamente, non appena essi chiesero educati di poter attraversare il suo tempio, e lo lasciò solo con i propri pensieri. L'apprendista era diventato per lui più importante di quanto pensasse ma non poteva aspettarsi che vivesse per entrambi per sempre, così iniziò a rendersi passo passo più indipendente, compiendo gesti che un tempo avrebbe fatto solo sotto l'attento sguardo del bambino. A Kiki piaceva l'idea di essere nei paraggi quando maneggiava i suoi strumenti di lavoro, non perché fosse divenuto maldestro improvvisamente o perché temesse ci si potesse ferire voluttuosamente o meno, solo voleva sincerarsi che la sua mente fosse del tutto tornata. Quel giorno decise che avrebbe fatto a meno delle sue premure e iniziò a spolverare i martelli. Avevano infinite storie da raccontare quei piccoli strumenti metallici, immensurabili dolori incisi sulla pietra che si era abbattuta contro il metallo e Mu sperava che un giorno le sue orecchie potessero tornare a sentire le loro voci argentine quanto li picchiava contro le armature, si augurava che non fosse divenuto ormai cieco alle crepe infinitesimali sulle corazze o alla curva storta di un elmo ammaccato. Ricordò lo sdegno di Aphrodite quando, ancora bambino e impetuoso, gli aveva sfilato dal capo il copricapo e si era fatto tutte e dodici le case di corsa pur di poterlo riparare, inseguito dallo svedese furibondo che non era stato minimamente interpellato. Si concesse un sorriso ma lo schiocco brutale di un legno nell'arena degli allenamenti lo riportò per terra all'istante, spaventandolo tanto che gli cadde di mano l'arnese. Udì dei passi poi una mano si chinò prima di lui a raccoglierlo, una mano color cacao grande quanto le sue spalle. Inspirò con il cuore in caduta folle e, nel mentre che lo sentiva risalire in gola, prese delicato il martello che gli veniva porto.

“Eυχαριστώ” mormorò strozzato e si gettò tra le braccia di Aldebaran. Il viaggio era terminato, i postumi erano finalmente esauriti e Mu finalmente era tornato a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda storia che diciamo affronta un pochino cosa sia avvenuto ai dodici gold saint dopo la loro resurrezione, anche se questa volta sono stata più prolissa (grazie Mu per ispirarmi tanti ansiosi pensieri). Dato che l'episodio sembra favorire la mia ispirazione ho pensato di creare una serie apposita, in cui vengono via via raccontate le emozioni di tutti e dodici dal mio punto di vista (magari vado pure a coppie come ho fatto fin ora). Questa OS compiace a sufficienza il mio gusto, mi spiace solo che nel turbinio di paranoie di Mu non ci sia stato tanto spazio per il povero Aldebaran. A proposito dello scambio di battute in lingua tra lui e Dedalus...sono dovuta ricorrere a Google, lo confesso. So che uno è messicano e l'altro brasiliano ma immagino che si capiscano sicuramente meglio di un francese e un tibetano che difatti si fraintendono alla grande. Spero che il progetto piaccia almeno un pochino.
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto


End file.
